


Two Brothers,One Bed

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Um PWP. And that's pretty much it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I don't imply anything by writing this. This is just a pigment of my sick imagination.  
  


This is dedicated to Victoria who encourages boy touching.  
  


Ok a little side note...this is my first fic all together in over three months. Also my very first Sam/Dean fic. So be gentle. 

* * *

Sam blinked trying to adjust to the indistinct lights. He could feel Dean behind him as they made their way out of the warehouse. The rust smell filled his senses. He could feel his feet cushioned by the ages of dust on the ground. He gasped as Dean's cold hand grasped his wrist to make him stop. He spun around and found himself almost nose to nose with his brother. Dean jerked his head away and let go of Sam's wrist pointing to the right. Sam swallowed thickly and nodded. They both turned right and Sam felt something rush past his head. He blinked and turned his head to find a knife lodged in a metal pole next to him. He gaped at it and turned to look ahead of him, straining his eyes. Dean jerked his head from side to side, swinging his gun wildly. Sam groaned as Dean smacked him in the shoulder with the but of his gun. 

 

"Oops." he heard his brother breath out. Sam rolled his eyes and squinted trying to make out anything, a shape, a shadow, something. 

 

"Dude where the hell is this goddamn thing?" Dean hissed beside him. Sam shrugged and continued to look around. All of a sudden a sharp blow hit Sam on the side of his head making him drop to the floor. 

 

"SAM!" Dean yelled his voice hoarse. 

 

"I'm fine! Where the hell is that thing?!" 

 

"Goddamn I don't know! I can't see it!" 

 

Sam scrammbled up and brushed his hands over the dusty floor looking for his gun. 

 

"Don't tell me you lost your gun" Dean muttered. Sam just rolled his eyes and kept looking. Finally his fingers brushed cold metal and he grabbed for it, but felt it yanked out of his hand. Moments later the gun was pressed to his temple. 

 

"Dean...." he whispered. He heard Dean inhale sharply as he saw the gun being held to Sam's head. Sam could feel rancid breath against his face as a solid body pressed against his back. Dean stood in front of him, frozen. They both didn't move until they heard the gun next to Sam's head click. Immediatly Dean pointed his gun at the thing behind Sam.

 

"Dean!" Sam yelled trying to turn his head away from the piece of metal that could lead to his death. He grimaced as he heard the bang. But he didn't feel pain. Sam slowly opened his eyes to realize that he was no longer being held. He turned around to find nothing but a black smear on the cement behind him.

 

"Dean...did you just shoot at me!?" Sam asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

 

"Hey I got it didn't I?" Dean asked grinning before tucking his gun in the waistband of his jeans. 

 

"That thing was invisable! It was right behind me! What if you had hit me?" Sam yelled grabbing Dean by the shoulders and shaking him. 

 

"Well then I would be very sad Sam believe me. But since you didn't die how bout we go to a nice bar and you buy us some drinks!" 

 

"Drinks? Why the hell would I buy you drinks?" Sam asked letting go of Dean in disgust.

 

"For not shooting you" Dean answered his white teeth gleaming in the faint light.

 

*********************************

 

They sat at the dirty table across from each other. Dean traced his finger along the neck of his beer bottle and sighed. 

 

"Ok so now what? We got nothing else. What are we supposed to do now? Just stay in this shithole until we get another lead?" Dean asked lifting his bottle to his lips and taking a sip. Sam watched him before shrugging.

 

"I guess so. I mean what else is there to do? And it can't be too long before something else comes up right?" Sam pointed out before once again following Dean's fingers as they caressed his bottle. He only looked up when he felt his brother's eyes on him. Dean was staring at him with his eyebrows knit together in a frown. Sam cleared his throat nervously and glanced around the bar. Thanks to the smoke and dirt the air around them looked almost opaque. He turned back to Dean and found him still watching him.

 

"What?" Sam asked quietly taking a sip of his beer. 

 

"Nothing. You've been acting really weird lately Sammy." Dean muttered lowering his gaze and staring at the smudged surface of their table. When neither of them said anything else Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and throwing on the table before swiftly standing up and heading for the door. Sam blinked twice before getting up and walking after him. They both walked throught the parking lot without a word to each other and got in the car. 

 

"Dean?" Sam said quietly turning his head to look at his brother.

 

"Shut up Sam I'm trying to think" he heard Dean mutter. Sam sighed and looked out of the window. A small droplet of water from rain slid down the glass weaving a pattern. Sam followed it with his eyes until it slid off the glass and he couldn't see it anymore. But just as the first vanished a new one took it's place. 

 

They got to the motel and Dean was out of the car and heading towards the check-in desk before Sam even took of his seat belt. He got out of the car and stretched hearing his back crack loudly. He saw Dean walk out of the small building that had the check-in desk and nod towards him. Sam nodded back and followed Dean to their room. 

 

"Um Sam there's kind of this problem with the room..." Dean began to say as he swung the door open. 

 

"Oh no fucking way..." Sam muttered the one bed in the middle of the room. He looked at his brother who is grimacing and staring at the bed. 

 

"Dean...no...I mean...hell no" Sam mutters and steps out of the doorway. 

 

"Dude come on we're two grown men. Can't we just...sleep in the same bed without being anal about it?" Dean asked, glaring at his brother. Sam opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He looked to the bed, then Dean, then back to the bed before groaning and walking into the room. 

 

They both were way too tired to take showers and Sam's head was still buzzing slightly from the beers they had in the bar. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and sighed before lifting the covers and sliding in. The cool sheets felt good pressing again the warm skin of his back. He breathed out slowly and felt his eyes closing as sleep consumed him. Just then Dean climbed in on the other side of the bed. Sam could feel the heat coming from his brother's body. He shivered and inched closer to the edge. Dean turned on his side so his back was to Sam. 

 

"Goodnight Sammy.." Dean whispered and snuggled further into the pillows. Sam rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname and closed his eyes again. Dean started brething heavily and Sam realized that was already asleep. He turned his head slightly and looked at his brother's broad back. The rippling muscles moved as he breathed and the blue moonlight cast shadows over his tanned skin. Sam swallowed thickly and willed himself to look up at the ceiling. He almost cried when Dean turned and lay with his front facing Sam. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers tightened on the edge of the blanket. Dean's face was mere inches from his own. Sam could feel his warm breath on his cheek. The smell of mint and Dean wafted around him making him feel woozy. He slowly turned his head and looked at his brother's sleeping face. His teeth captured his bottom lip in a death grip. His hand slowly crept toward the peaceful face that was lying next to him. His fingertips lightly grazed the stubble covered chin then his velvet lips. Sam sighed as his fingertips explored his brother's face delicately. Dean's eyelashes fluttered as Sam's fingers brushed over his eyelids and Sam quickly pulled his hand away. But Dean didn't open his eyes. Sam let out a slow breath and looked at the ceiling. What was the matter with him? His eyes wouldn't obey him as the once again traveled to the sleeping man next to him. Before thnking Sam leaned closer and placed his mouth over Dean's softly. He knew he had made a mistake when Dean stiffened against him. Sam jerked away and met his brother's wide eyed gaze.

 

"Sammy?" Dean mumbled, his eyes sweeping Sam's face. 

 

"Uh yeah..." Sam whispered trying to look away but failing. 

 

"What the hell were you doing?" 

 

Sam could think of many ways to answer that question. The words 'Nothing man just go back to sleep' were on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't want to just say those words and have this moment forgotten. Sam couldn't help but push it. 

 

"This" Sam answered before crushing his lips to his brother's once again. Dean gasped in surprise and Sam's warm tongue slid past his open lips and into his mouth. Dean's hand rested on Sam's chest and Sam waited for the push to come, but it never did. Dean's hand stayed in place, his thumb rubbing small circles on Sam's skin. They both moaned as they thrust their hips against each other. 

 

"Oh god Dean..." Sam muttered breaking away from their kiss and leaning his forehead against Dean's. Their breath mingled together as they breathed deeply. Both of their brains were buzzing with confusion. Neither of them knew what to do next. They have gotten too far to turn back. The problem was solved as Dean's hand crept lower on Sam's chest and landed on his hardened cock in his sweatpants. Sam's breath hitched at the pressure on his erection. Dean's fingers trailed along the waistband of the pants finally slipping inside and curling around Sam's cock. The wonderful friction of Dean's calloused hand on his hardened flesh made Sam whimper and arch into his brother. He heard Dean breathe in sharply as his thigh rubbed against Dean's cock. They both fantically scrambled for their clothes ripping the garments off their bodies. As soon as they were both completely nude Dean pressed himself against Sam, feeling the hardness against him and groaning. 

 

"Fuck Dean..." Sam gasped his hands clutching at smooth skin and muscle as they slid over Dean's back. Their muscles rippled and molded together as they thrust against each other. Sam lowered his head to capture Dean's mouth in a searing kiss. And just as their lips touched Sam shuddered and came, whimpering Dean's name with quivering lips, the pure lust of their actions proving to be too much. Just the sight of Sam in pure ecstasy brought Dean over the edge,screaming Sam's name and digging his nails into Sam's broad shoulders. They both lay there clutching at shoulders, arms, backs, anything their hands could reach. Once their breath quieted Dean looked at Sam's face and smiled nervously. 

 

"C'mere." Sam muttered sleepily bringing Dean head to lay on his shoulder. 

 

"Goodnight Sammy.." Dean whispered. 

 

"Yeah Dean..goodnight"


End file.
